Eve (Primeval Dawn)
Eve was formerly a human and Adam's second wife when she became known as the "original sinner" by letting Lucifer tempt her. Later on she murdered her husband and her punishment was severe as she was cursed with becoming half Great Old One, a monster and banished from heaven. She is the progenitor of all monsters. Biography After Lilith left her ex-husband, God created a second female human and Eve was born. She lived peacefully with her husband until one day she was approached by the Serpent and tempted with the apple. Disobeying God, she and along with her husband were cast off from heaven and sent to live on earth. There she had two sons, Cain and Abel. She loved her sons more than anything, even than her husband. Eve's relationship with Adam began to strain as he was becoming far more distant and not caring to raise his own children. When Cain murdered his brother, Eve lashed out at her husband for not being the father her two sons needed and so she killed Adam. Once again earning God's wrath, she was cursed and became a hybrid of a Great Old One. Eve no longer saw herself as a human and with her newfound power, she ventured throughout humanity and created the first monsters, the alphas. Eve created many elite monsters such as Dragons, Vaewolves, Gorgons, Harpies, and of course that will lead to her downfall, the phoenix. Personality Eve was happy to be introduced to her husband and fell in love with him. She was a fellow curious and adventurous person who loved to wonder across the Garden of Eden. Unfortunately her curiosity got the better of her and she was tempted by Lucifer. She ate the apple when she was told not to and had her husband join along with her. After being kicked out, Eve still remained loyal to her husband and they lived a normal life while be providing all essential needs to sustain themselves. Eve loved her first two sons more than anything in the world, even going to far as to say she loved them even more than her husband. She did her best to raise her sons, however she was unaware of their conflict with each other and when Cain murdered her youngest son, she was heartbroken and angry, but that anger was directed at her husband Adam. She blamed him for not trying hard enough to save her two sons and for that Eve killed him. Eve lost her love for God when she was punished for something she saw hardly a crime and became a monster hybrid. Her hate only increase and towards Lucifer when she learned her oldest son was given the Mark and Cain was cursed with immortality, which later on he became a demon. Eve wandered the earth miserably and dearly missed children as it is one of the things that makes her happy. Converting humans into monster was in a way for them to be related to her and understand her pain, but she grows to love them as if they were her own. Eve understands why Lilith resents her husbands and sympathizes with the First Demon as both women were given a cruel fate due of the one man they use to love lead them to this path. Eve later on has no desire to see men as she believes they are all nothing but horrible people. Her reasons for mocking God is due of him being an absentee father, just like Adam was to their children. Powers and Abilities Eve is a hybrid between a Great Old One and human. Much like them, it's very hard to kill her and she is the creator of monsters, making her the strongest of all, holding a great deal of power. * Angelic and Demonic Power Negation: Eve has studied and learn so much about younger angels and lesser demons. She can negate their powers, rendering them at human levels. Her powers will only affect younger angels and lesser demons. Higher Angels and Greater Demons are immune. * Biokinesis: Eve is known for being dangerous due of her ability to create mass population of monsters. Just by touching or any sort of physical contact, she can convert a species into a monster. ** Monster Conversion: Eve turned hundreds or thousands of monsters for thousands of years through any means of physical contact. Any human will be converted into a monster. * Cosmic Awareness: As the first human and being very old, Eve possesses vast knowledge of the world, even the natural order. She knows more than any younger angel, lesser demons, or other supernatural entities. * Immortality: As the first human, Eve is among the oldest beings in existence and has lived a long life due of being a Old One hybrid. Eve cannot age or wither. She could potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Immunity: Because she's part human, Eve is resistant the any vulnerabilities that Great Old Ones such as being able to resist light-based attacks, but it can sting her. Unlike the Old Ones, Eve is capable of concealing her presence just fine, due of being a human hybrid, so not even an angel or demon can detect her presence. She also cannot have her mind read unless by Primordial Species Level Entities or higher. * Mental Manipulation: Eve can twist the minds of lesser individuals to do her bidding. She can fabricate or memories * Nigh-Invulnerability: Eve cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Because she is part Old One, harming or killing Eve is nearly impossible to kill. It would take primordial level weaponry or powerful beings to kill her. * Reality Warping: Eve can distort or alter reality as she sees fit. She used her powers to create another dimensions, as a means of creating a base of operations for her and her children. * Regeneration: Eve's healing abilities are greater, if not, better than any Old One. She can reabsorb her blood back into her body if she is crushed or in seconds, regrow a new limb. * Super Strength: Due of being part an Old On and added with being human, Eve is a powerful hybrid. She can overwhelm all angels except Samyaza or Matured Seraphims, all demons, all monsters except Mongrel, all Old Ones except Cthulhu, all Deities except Cyclops and Hecatoncheires. * Telekinesis: Eve can move objects or beings with her mind. * Teleportation: Eve can teleport anywhere in the universe within her knowledge or reach. Vulnerabilities Because Eve is part Old One and her human heritage plays a loophole of being immune or resistant to Old One vulnerabilities, Eve is nearly impossible to kill. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Light-Based Attacks: Eve can still be harmed by light-based attacks can harm Eve to a moderately degree. Destroying Beings * Higher Angels: Samyaza or Matured Seraphim can overwhelm and kill Eve and they are immune to her powers of negating their angelic powers. A young promoted Seraphim such as Castiel is vulnerable to Eve's power, despite his higher status in the celestial hierarchy. * Great Old Ones: Eve can overwhelm low and mid tier Old Ones just fine, but Cthulhu can kill her. * Mongrel: Eve's ultimate monster creation is capable of overwhelming and kill her, although Mongrel would not dare harm his mother but he is capable of killing her. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Eve without effort. God banished and cursed Eve. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Eve can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Primal Beast, Eldritch Horrors, Protogenoi, Necromancer, King Oberon, Eon, and the three Horsemen. * Titan Level Entities: Beings on the level of king Titans like Kronos or the Cyclops and Hecatoncheires can match or kill Eve. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Phoenix Ash: The ash of a deceased phoenix can harm or kill Eve. It will banish her back to Purgatory. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy her. * The Colt: The colt can kill anything except for a few certain individuals, which are the Primordial Species. Eve can be killed by the colt. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Monsters Category:Half-Human Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Great Old Ones